


Shadow Redone

by brenaywolf



Category: Original Work, chosenones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenaywolf/pseuds/brenaywolf
Summary: Yeah I finally redid this I had been wanting to redo this one for a while and I’m pretty happy with it I fixed it up and add some stuff so yeah but I like it much better now also I have a fucking song stuck in my head.





	

Shadow redone  
Johnathan sighed looking out his bedroom window to have his train of thought interrupted by “Big brother!” his little sister Ann ran up and tackled him into a hug.  
“Oh hey Ann what’s up?” questioned the black haired nine year old.  
The six year old looked up holding her wolf stuffed animal close and smiled. “I just wanted to check and see how you were doing.”  
“Oh, well I’m fine don’t worry about me how about you?”  
“I’m fine.” Cheered the little girl, Johnathan smiled and looked over at the clock  
“Oh crud sorry Ann it’s time to get to school are you ready?”  
“Huh oh yeah, let’s go.”  
The two kids headed down stairs where they saw their older brother Alex out the door, the two grabbed some toast form their mother who was making their father some eggs and left.  
Johnathan waved his sister off as she went to class to turn and start to his to be stopped by a group of students and as usual they beat him till he was blue, everyone always used him as their personal punching bag only two people didn’t Ann and his teacher.  
Johnathan now had a black eye and bruises and cuts all over. When he got into class he teacher quickly rushed over to the injured child “What happen?”   
The boy just said that he got hurt playing outside and went to his desk. His school day seemed like it was going to last forever he could hear all the kids just snickering and laughing at him he had always been a quiet, shy and very polite kid yet the kids only made fun of him for it and for his British accent.  
Finally the school day had ended Johnathan grabbed his things and walked home worried because he knew once he got home he was going to get the shit beat out of him not just from his dad yet his mother and brother as well, they had always mistreated him, his father because well he just plain hated the boy, his mother well because she was a drunk and lastly his brother his brother well his brother well he didn’t actually know why Alex did it. The only one who was Johnathan’s friend was his little sister she never even tried to hurt him mainly with the fact of their family beat her too.  
Yet he was hoping that tonight might be better because his dad got a promotion so he was going to take them out tonight Johnathan was hopeful yet knew that this wasn’t going to be a good night for him or his little sister Ann. When he got home his mother was in a fancy dress, his brother in dress clothes and his father in a suit his little sister was in a pretty blue dress. Johnathan hurried and got dressed in his best clothes which were a black jacket, jeans and a black scarf, the scarf had been a gift from his little sister to this day he had no clue how she had gotten him it. His light blue eyes looked out the window he opened it to get some fresh air before he was stuck in a car with his family for an hour. The wind blew his short black hair when he heard his sister run up the stairs he looked to his door to see the little girl gesturing for him to come he quickly followed knowing that it must be time to go.  
On the ride there he and Ann were silent Johnathan looked out the window when the all of the sudden the car stopped he looked to his father “Johnathan, Ann you two get out now.” Said his father Johnathan was shocked “NOW!!!” yelled the man the two quickly got out as soon as they did the car left.  
Johnathan was pissed not for himself but he had hoped that Ann could have at least had some fun. Ann tugged at her older bothers sleeve point at the playground across the street. The black haired boy sighed looking down at the black haired girl.  
“So you wanna go over there huh.” The girl nodded furiously.  
“Okay, okay let’s go.” The boy smiled and carefully walked his sister over to the playground. When they made across the street Ann hoped in the swing set, Johnathan was happy they made it across safely he knew his parents would have kicked his ass if Ann had got hurt.  
They were playing for about an hour when someone came it was a man Johnathan grabbed Ann’s hand and was starting to leave when the man spoke up “Aren’t you two a little young to be here alone this late.”   
Johnathan continued to walk when he heard Ann scream and he lost grip of her hand he looked back to see the man running off with her Johnathan chased after him, he had caught up and started to hit the man when the man kicked the boy to the side and threw Ann in his car and speed away.  
Johnathan tried to keep up with the moving car yet couldn’t he drop to his knees his sister was gone his only friend gone he walked back to the playground and just sat there waiting for his parents to come he looked down to see his sister’s stuffed animal on the ground he picked up and hugged tightly and started to cry   
“It’s my fault if only I was stronger I could have protected her.”  
He looked up and across the street he saw a girl on the other side of the road she looked like she was in her teens she had long black hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a black trench coat, jeans and black boots.  
Johnathan was caught off guard when he saw his parents stop and come over to him   
“Where is your sister?” asked his mother   
“Why are you crying?” asked his brother   
“Why do you have your sister’s stuffed animal Johnathan?” asked his father.  
Johnathan told them what had happened and they all started beating him he looked to where they girl had been and saw she looked pissed Johnathan blacked out after that.  
He woke up back in his room, he look around and saw a bow and some arrows by his legs he looked to his window to see someone jump out it, he quickly ran to see who it was to his surprise it was the girl from before she looked back at him and walked away.  
It had been a week since Ann had been kidnapped and Johnathan had been training with the bow that the strange girl had left for him. He was walking back inside when he saw his family watching the news when he saw that they had found Ann and she had been killed Johnathan ran to his room and started to break down into tears he was blaming himself for Ann’s death and so was his family they were beating him even worse now he had been beaten so much that he had scars all over his torso, arms and legs his family made sure not to injury anywhere that couldn’t be covered up.   
When Johnathan went to school they kids had found out what happened and told him the rest of what had happen to Ann she had been abused beaten and so much more when Johnathan found out he just froze the kids beat him saying   
“It’s your fault that she is dead and everything that happen to her he was to blame for it, that he should have protected her, he was her older brother she counted on him and he let her die.”   
Johnathan had been beaten so much that when his teacher saw him she sent him home little did she know that he wasn’t safe there either.  
When he was sent home his mother picked him up yet she was pissed that she had to come and get him so he got beaten for it, when his father found out he was pissed that he left school early so he was beaten for it and when his brother got home he was pissed that Johnathan got to leave school early and he didn’t so he was beaten for it.  
Every day they found new reasons to beat him even when it wasn’t his fault or it had nothing to do with him they would beat him and they got away with it they knew how to hide the fact that they were beating him, they knew how to seem like the perfect family, they knew all too well and now with Ann gone he got her share of beatings too and with the fact that she was killed they beat him even worse every single day he was beaten and beaten.  
Months after Ann died the small boy started getting dark thought of ways to stop the beatings; he imagined slitting his family’s throats or hanging them or burning them alive, he thought of so many different ways that he could kill them.   
One day when he was training with his bow he imagined shooting them with it that’s when a sinister smile creeped up his face, he really enjoyed the thought of that one out of all the ways he had thought of to kill them he liked that one the best.  
later that day after he had gotten home he looked out his window to see the man that had kidnapped Ann walking down the street, he quickly got dressed in his black jacket and jeans and scarf he grabbed his bow and some arrows and walked out the door he stayed in the shadows where the moon’s light couldn’t reach.   
He followed the man for a while until the man stopped and entered a house it appeared to be the man’s house Johnathan went inside threw a window and found that the man had a family the boy decided to make the man suffer like he had for the past months he shot the man’s wife, the young boy was about to go kill the man when he saw that the man had a daughter the boy stopped a smile creep up his face with the thought of the perfect revenge.  
He quietly woke up the little girl she was about Ann age, she looked up and was about to scream when Johnathan covered her mouth and whispered   
“Shh don’t be scared I’m here to help you.”   
The girl stupidly believed him she looked up “what’s your name?’  
Johnathan paused “Shadow.” He said with a smile “yeah shadow.”  
The girl just sat there when Johnathan or now known as Shadow grabbed her hand and walk to where the man that had killed his sister was, when the man turned around he froze seeing the boy.  
Shadow smiled and let go of the girls hand and turned and shot her then looked at the man, the man looked at the blood covered boy he begged for he life yet it was to no avail the boy shot him.  
Shadow was walking home when he entered the house he turned to see his father approaching  
“Where the fuck were you, you little piece of shit?” the man began to charge at the boy, Shadow ran up the stairs yet the large man was still following only to stop when an arrow pierced his right leg. The man looked up even more enraged then he was and was about to lunge for the boy when an arrow made its way straight threw his chest piercing his heart , the man stopped falling to the ground with a loud thud as he hit the stairs.  
Shadow stood there shaking, he began into a sprint running to his room he didn’t know what else to do. He paused when he looked to his bed to see Ann’s wolf plush with a note under, he picked up the note and began to read  
Hey there little bro I’m sorry about what I’m about to tell you but I’m not gonna sugar coat it, okay here goes I’m going to explain everything .  
So you’ve probably been wondering why all this shits been happening huh well all tell dad had always been an asshole and I have also always been his personal punching bag too, I never told mom. But everything changed when we were in Britain because dad was had to go there for his job.   
So me and mom had been talking for about a month about adopted a kid we hadn’t told dad either but me and mom looked for two weeks when we found you, and we didn’t even have to say anything but we both agreed you were going to be the next member of the family. And I wished I would have told mom about dad, but didn’t know he was going to beat you.   
Well it defiantly happened because about after a week from when we adopted you mom went to dad’s office to give him lunch and tell him about you when she walked into him cheating. So that’s why mom started drinking and every time she heard that accent that you have she well yeah, but I know she regretted it instantly… so she tried to drink away the pain.  
So now about Ann why she got hell form dad was because she’s not dad’s mom got pregnant by some other man. So dad didn’t care and beat her along with you and me. Which brings me to the last thing I want to explain, the only reason I ever would even think of hurt you was because I stepped in to make it too were it wasn’t dad beating I only made it look like I beat you worse than I did just so he’d lay off you.   
I’m sorry John, oh right you need to run mom left and isn’t coming back, dad threw me out and threatened to kill me if I come within anywhere near there so you need to get out of there I don’t know what his going to do but run go with someone you trust, and don’t worry about me a pretty awesome person helped me out and I will come back for you John I just need to get something taken care of like I need to be two years older and get someone to help me to take down dad.  
So please run and be safe and I hope you now see that I never wanted to hurt you… and I’m sorry I couldn’t help you and Ann.   
Well bye little brother,  
Alex  
The boy walked to the front door putting the note in his pocket along with the wolf plush, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face and walked out the door to be greeted by the strange girl again, she smiled and held her hand out he grabbed it and they walked off into the blackened forest.  
>


End file.
